Twist In Our Story
by CsillaDream
Summary: Not all love stories go as simply as you may want them to: some times, you find out your best friend is a prince and then you are mistaken as a girl - Wait, how is this a love story?
1. The Past

**Csilla: I hope everyone enjoys this~ Although I cannot guarantee that this won't have angst, but this will be more fluff and my lame attempts at humor~**

* * *

 **Chapter One:** The Past

"Catch me if you can, Yuu-chan~" A playful laugh echoed through the rundown town, the people moved out of the way as two boys -no older than seven- ran past them. A blond with sparkling blue eyes being chased by a raven with vibrant green eyes. Mika and Yuu.

It had a couple of rough years for the towns people, only a handful of children had been born and even fewer of them had survived. Illness constantly sought out the weak, old, and young. Every adult did their best to make sure that Mika, Yuu, and the other children remained the healthiest. So it was no surprise that the surviving children were technically orphans.

Despite that, there was one that all the children referred to as 'dad': a middle-aged doctor. The man constantly sought out better treatments for the suffering townspeople, but more often than not came up empty-handed. He promised the children as much as he could that he would save up enough to travel to the royal city and ask the king for help.

Regardless of the hard times they were all suffering, the doctor never spoke ill of the current king. It gave the children all starry-eyed hope for their future, Mika and Yuu especially.

"Do you think the king is as nice as dad say?" Mika asked one night after the younger children had fallen asleep, he turned on his side to face his companion.

Yuu rolled over as well so he was facing the blond, "I hope so…" his unspoken words screamed volumes for Mika, who nodded before smiling.

"Well he better be or we'll give a piece of our mind, right Yuu-chan~?" The humor in his friend's voice did not go unnoticed by the raven, who grinned back in agreement.

The next morning the duo was awoken by the bustling of their rundown town, Mika, being the first to move from his comfortable position, gently shook his best friend: "Wake up… Yuu… Yuu-chan~"

There was a groan before bedridden hair rose from their spot on the pillow they shared. Yuu looked around before rubbing his eye, "What time is it?"

"Sometime after eight..." Mika guessed, taking in account how busy the town sounded.

The two young boys slowly climbed out of bed, going through their usual routine of collecting fruits for breakfast. The air seemed lighter and it helped wake both of them up. Not long after stepping out of their home, both of them found themselves running with wide grins. Stumbling and rolling down the hill by the river, the fruit lying in wait on the other side.

The sight of a piece of grass stuck to Yuu's cheek made the air between them even lighter as Mika's laugher -and soon Yuu's- surrounded them.

"Do you think this is enough?" The raven turned to his best friend as he lifted the five oranges he had scooped up in his shirt.

Mika gave him a short nod before lifting two small newly-filled jugs of water, "Think this is enough?"

After getting Yuu's approval, both of them headed back and this time they noticed there were two newcomers amidst the usual crowd. Hope filled them as they recognized the crest on the newcomer's clothes. Instead of heading straight home, they curiously followed the duo.

Neither of them could understand what either of the newcomers were talking about, even Mika, who often claimed to be the smarter, was having a hard following along. The only thing he did know was that whatever they were talking about was causing a pit to grow in his stomach.

He lightly elbowed his friend before nodding his head in the direction of their home, Yuu reluctantly agreed to follow. They left the two newcomers to their conversation, unaware that as they were cutting through the crowd that one did glance back at their retreating backs.

"We're back" Mika greeted the household as he nudged the door open with his shoulder and was instantly greeted back with the same amount of warmth.

The younger children hurriedly rushed over to help the two boys, taking what they could carry away to thank the two older ones for collecting breakfast for them. Mika and Yuu took their respective seat at the table before digging into the oranges the raven had collected. After eating one between the two of them, Mika offered his to the other children, who eagerly accepted it. Both boys shared a smile before a loud knock interrupted the domestic atmosphere.

Mika's eyes followed as their father stood up and answered the door, there were muffled voices before he came back. He ignored the younger children' questions about who was at the door and instead walking over to the other end of the table, kneeling down he kept his voice low: "Could you two follow me outside?"

"S-Sure..." They both whispered a quick response, sharing a questioning look with one another before following their father outside.

Their eyes widened when they saw the newcomers from before outside, instinctively Mika grabbed Yuu's hand. He wasn't sure what was going on, but the gnawing feeling from earlier flared up.

"These are the two oldest children in the town..." Their father explained, placing his hands on a shoulder of both boys.

"I see… He _does_ bare a striking resemblance to him, doesn't he?" The white-haired man hummed, holding his chin as if in deep thought.

"What's your name, kid?" The woman's eyes zeroed in on Yuu and the need to protect him became stronger in Mika.

Yuu glanced over to his friend before his gaze went back to the newcomers: "Yuu..."

"His name is Yuuichiro," This was the first time that Mika ever felt anything akin to rage towards the man, who had given him and the other children a home. How could he give these two Yuu's name?

"Yuuichiro, huh?" Again the man seemed to mull over the information they had been given, "Would you mind telling us about your mother? What she may have looked like, perhaps?"

"Our parents died when we were young… What do you expect us to remember?" The words were out of his mouth before Mika even had a chance to stop and think, he felt his father's hand squeeze his shoulder slightly as a warning. Just who were these people…?

Instead of being offended, the man knelt down in front of Mika: "My, you're awfully defensive of us… We mean no harm, I promise"

"You say that, but we don't even know who you are..." At his comment, the man seemed taken back for a moment before he laughed.

"Guess you have a point… Then let's start over: Hello, my name is Shinya Hiragi. I am with the king's personal guard… And this is my younger sister, Mahiru. We're actually looking for a young lady, who would have given birth seven or eight years ago. Sadly we don't have much to go on except, a simple description… Fair skin, long raven hair, brown eyes, and-"

"...and a small freckle under her left eye," Yuu softly interrupted Shinya, looking down at the ground, and Mika's eyes widened.

Shinya smiled, "It seems we found him, Mahiru..."

 **[ - MIKA - MIKA - MIKA - ]**

When I woke up that morning, I had no idea that that would be the last morning I would see Yuu. That the day would be the last time any of us saw the man, who gave us a place to call home…

In return all our town got was peace of mind that we would be taken care and helped to strive until we could stand on our own, but I wanted Yuu back. Nothing else mattered.

* * *

 **Csilla: Like it? Review, Favorite, and Follow~ :)**

 **Currently I haven't decided it I'm going to switch between Mika and Yuu's POV, but at the moment: the couple of chapters are from Mika's POV**

 **Also if there are any scenes/situations you would like to see these two get into: all are welcomed :)**


	2. The Mistake

**Csilla: Thank you all for the reviews, faves, and followers for this fic~ I hope to make it as big of a success as Armor is/was!**

* * *

 **Chapter Two:** The Mistake

"Good morning~" I greeted as I glanced over to the customer entering my shop and immediately I was greeted with just as much warmth.

I smiled before turning back to the task at hand: finishing the medicine for another customer. When I deemed it 100% powdered, I carefully tapped it into a glass jar before commenting: "I have your medicine right here,"

I unlocked my cabinet and browsed through a few of the prescriptions there before pulling out the right one. I handed it over to her, "There you are, make sure you take that every night until you're out. Please let me know if he's still having trouble..."

"Thank you, Mika… Here, I can't pay but I hope this makes up," I graciously accepted the jar filled with peach jam, a guilty pleasure of mine, with a smile before raising a finger to my lips.

"Let's keep this as our secret then~" I chuckled, before placing the jar on the counter just as the bell over my door chimed.

I turned to greet the next customer, only to stop and stare in repulse at the crest-wearing figure that stepped inside. Regardless of personal hatred towards the royal family and their soldiers, I was a business-owner first: "Hello, what does the royal guard want with a humble pharmacist?"

"Are you Mikaela Hyakuya?" Instead of answering my question, he demanded to know who I was. Self-righteous prick.

Doing my best not to sound as annoyed as I felt, "I am" I replied, watching him reach into the pocket of his vest before he pulled out an envelope with the royal seal stamped on it.

"I am here by orders of King Guren," a small salute, "He ask that all unwed ladies of the kingdom come to the castle," The soldier explained, ignoring my reaction to being called a lady.

"But I'm not-"

"Prince Yuuichiro is looking for a bride and the lady, who is picked is granted one wish" All my further arguments were stalled, if I played along I could see Yuu again – it may have been a childish desire, but its been roughly a decade since he was taken away from me.

Stepping around the counter, I passed my previous customer who was too stunned to move, "When should I set out?"

Taken back by my sudden change in attitude, the soldier hesitated before replying: "I'm ordered to take you tonight, if that's alright..."

"Sounds good," I agreed, hurrying back to the other side of the counter, "Just let me finish the rest of these prescriptions and I will be ready,"

The soldier nodded before excusing himself, commenting that he would wait outside and the moment the door shut with a chime from the bell, my previous customer rushed over to the counter.

"Are you crazy? How are you going to pull off being a girl? I mean, yeah… your hair is kind of girly with the way it curls better than any girl I've known. And your name could easily be mistaken as a girl's name, but still," pointing an accusing finger at my chest, "you're flat as a board… how are you going to pull off the best part of a girl's body without the goods?" I couldn't deny that she had a point, but thankfully my current attire would disguise my real identity for the night.

Running a hand through my hair, I exhaled slowly: she had a point. My clothes would only get me so far and I didn't have any siblings. Nor were any of the orphans I grew up with still living in this town.

"Then what should I do? I already agreed to go along, Ms. Tepes..." The older woman smiled, clearly plotting something.

Tapping her chin, "Well by the looks of it, you might be the same size as my Krul..." My stomach dropped at the mention of her Satan-offspring.

Krul Tepes had a huge crush on me since her and her family moved to this town and until recently, had been making advances on me. I wouldn't deny that I was beyond relieved when she announced her engagement to a soldier -I forgot his name, but still that meant she wouldn't be harassing me!

"Finish your work here, I should be back before you go" With that she left me and I welcomed the silence before going back to the remaining prescriptions.

* * *

I was on the phone with one of my employees when Ms. Tepes entered, I silently greeted her before finishing up my conversation: "All the prescriptions that are meant to be picked up this weekend are done, if anything arises, send word to the castle. Yes, I said the castle..."

The moment I hung up the phone, Ms. Tepes forced a bag into my hands. I gave her a curious look before she explained: "Krul refused to wear any of these… Its not that they aren't cute… Well, you know how picky and stubborn she can be," I peered into the bag.

The clothes inside weren't as girly as I feared they might have been, actually they were all that different than what I was currently wearing. Well, minus the few skirts, dresses, and girly assorcies inside. I paled as it dawned on me that I would have to wear them in the presences of the royal family.

Despite that, I thanked her before heading out and as expected the solder was waiting outside for me. He motioned to a carriage parked a few feet away before holding his hand out, "Here, let me take your bag"

As much as I wanted to tell him to shove it, I accepted his offer - _play the part, play the part_ , I chanted- before climbing inside the carriage. A few minutes later, the carriage began its trek to the royal city leaving the town I had known my whole life behind.

I wonder if Yuu felt this lonely when he was taken away? I watched the town shrink into the distance before drawing my attention to the scenery as it past by. An hour later, I found myself stepping out of the carriage before staring up at the castle.

Father had told us countless stories, but to see it with my own eyes was beyond my childish expectations. I had to control the child that still existed in me as I followed the soldier inside, which was decorated vibrantly with gold and red tapestry.

Stopping in a large doorway, the soldier accompanying me inhaled before announcing to the crowd: "Kimizuki reporting, presenting Mikaela from Kyoto"

I peered around him and saw a vast number of girls, dressed in their best clothes, while I was wearing a simple -slightly loose- white button-up and a pair of brown pleated pants. Feeling a little out of place, I walked down the steps and the moment I was at the bottom – I felt stares from all over.

"Hmph, she won't last long" A blonde with twin tails loudly whispered to the brunette girl beside her, I'm guessing she's hoping I would cause enough drama to get myself escorted out.

I smiled at her, making it clear she wasn't going to get her wish, before walking away; too bad, sweetie. I'm here for the same reason all of you are. To see Yuu. My Yuu-chan.

A dozen or so more girls were introduced and joined the crowd before someone finally gave us some sort of direction, a small girl cleared her throat and the voice that came out was much louder than I would have expected: "Listen up~ Anyone that wants to see the prince should get quiet _now_ ," like magic the crowd became silent, "Good~ now announcing, his royal highness, Prince Yuuichiro" As the introduction left her mouth, three figures walked over to her.

I immediately weaved my way closer, the raven hair that I couldn't mistake for anyone else, to the girl who made the announcement. When it seemed that I couldn't get any closer without causing any drama, I narrowed my eyes until I could focus on him. On Yuu.

He didn't look at all like what I remember. His eyes that were normally playful and held a certain fire behind them, seemed lackluster and drained.

Even at his current distance, he could clearly hear the irritation in the prince's voice as he asked, "Do I really have to greet them, Shinoa?"

"Yes, king's order" She responded as if his attitude was a normal thing.

Groaning, "...fine," he turned his attention onto the crowd, "Hello ladies, I welcome you and thank you for making the trip out here. I'm sure you all would like to retire to your room so I will keep this short: I look forward to meeting you all individually and please don't take any offense if you are sent home after the meeting," His voice held a tinge of self-righteousness that immediately pissed me off.

After he was done, the girl, Shinoa spoke again: "The soldier the brought you here can be found in the grand hall, when you find him, he will guide you to your assigned room. I ask that you remain in your room until someone is sent to get you in the morning for breakfast. Anyone who fails to obey will be sent home immediately," despite her smile, I could feel the icy chill behind her warning.

Many of the girls around me hurried to find the soldier that had brought them, but my gaze was still on Yuu. What could have happened to change him so much? Does he know what happened to our father? Does any part of the old Yuu still exist?

"Did you have a problem with what I said?" It wasn't until I heard Shinoa speak again that I realized I was the only one left in the room.

I shook my head, "No, I was just waiting for the crowd to clear so I could easily find the soldier who brought me" I explained before giving a slight bow, never taking my eyes off Yuu, and turning around to head into the grand hall.

I easily found the soldier -I believe he said his name was Kimizuki- looking irritated, but his expression fell when he saw me. I quietly apologized before following him to my designated room, it was quaint. A bed adorned in bedding I could only ever dream of sleeping with, a balcony, an adjourning bathroom, and a full-length mirror.

I muttered a small 'thanks' before I heard the door shut, I was alone: "...god, I must be either crazy or stupid for doing this..." I whispered to no one as I staggered over to the bed and fell down onto it face first.

Before I had a chance to ponder more about what might have happened to have changed Yuu so much, sleep overcame me.

 **[ - MIKA - MIKA - MIKA - ]**

I wouldn't realize for some time, but we were no longer childhood friends. We were prince and subject. Royalty and pauper. We couldn't just go back to the way things used to be... Can't pick things up where they had been left off at... In that case, I will just have to forcibly bring us onto even ground!

* * *

 **Csilla: Again, if there are any scenes/situations you would like to see Mika and Yuu ending up in, just let me know~**

 **Reviews always welcomed :D**


	3. The Breakfast

**Csilla: Enjoy this chapter while I continue to write the next few~**

* * *

 **Chapter Three:** The Breakfast

The next morning I was awoken to a series of loud knocks, groaning I rolled over as a maid peered inside: "Um, excuse me… Ms. Mikaela? Breakfast is ready,"

I sat up, "Could you please drop the 'Ms'?" I really didn't want to beg, but it was going to already be hard enough to pretend to be a girl. Attaching a 'Ms' to my name would be overkill for me. Luckily, she nodded and agreed to my wish without reason. However she did remain standing in my room, which left me feeling extremely awkward.

"If you're going to stand there, would you mind if I changed in the bathroom? I'm a little… uh, self-conscious… you know?" I wanted to hit myself for how painfully pathetic that sounded, but again the maid agreed without needing any further explanation.

I rummaged through the bag Ms. Tepes had given me, deciding that between a pair of khaki capris and a blouse, or a plain sundress dress: the former would be less embarrassing to be caught in. I was quick to change and avoided looking in the mirror, if I had I knew I would never step foot outside the bathroom. Ever.

"Ready?" She asked, earning a slight nod from me before she opened the door and lead the way down the long corridor.

Again my eyes traveled to my surroundings, aside from an occasional painting/portrait/ random vase or plant – the corridor was bare, void of anything personal. I shrugged it off, maybe it was just something one got used to once they were at the top of the royal family. AKA became self-righteous pricks.

"Here we are, Mikaela" She graciously opened the door, waiting for me to step inside before following behind me.

The room I stepped in was not as large as the previous one we had gathered in, but the long table that practically divided the room down the center held a spot for every one of us to sit. Ignoring the looks I was receiving, I took a seat in a chair towards the middle of the table hoping idly that the empty spot beside me wouldn't be filled by someone annoying. Like the blonde from last night.

"Good morning," The girl across from me greeted me. Surprised that not all of them were out for blood, I met her gaze before greeting her back.

"I'm Yayoi, from Nagoya" Her short bob fluttered as she gave a formal small nod, her straight bangs swept to the side. She was cute.

"Mikaela, from Kyoto"

We talked through the usual small talk topics before I could sense she was growing more and more nervous, "You don't have to push yourself, Yayoi… I'm sure they'll be serving breakfast soon," I hoped to calm her, but just as I finished speaking I heard someone clear their throat.

"Presenting Prince Yuuichiro," Everyone rose from their seat out of respect -except me, I only did it so I didn't give the other girls _another_ reason to glare at me- as the aforementioned raven walked into the room.

He gave a small nod of his head before he walked: past the empty chair at the head of the table, past the offered chair, and finally past the empty chair beside me before stopping. He stood right behind me, "Hey, mind moving to another spot?"

If it weren't for Yayoi's startled reaction in front of me, I wouldn't have known he was talking to her. I watched as she was just about to agree before I spoke up, "but your Highness there is a perfectly good chair right in front of your eyes… Or are you still half-asleep?"

I knew the moment the words left my mouth that I should have remained silent, but like hell I was going to allow Yayoi to be forced to give up her seat to Yuu, who was standing on the opposite side of the table.

I felt his eyes zero in on me -and the footsteps of the two guards rushing towards us- before he spoke: "What's your name?"

"Mikaela," I replied, giving Yayoi a stern look not to give up her seat. The poor girl was more nervous than before, but at least I knew Yuu's eyes weren't staring her down anymore.

We remained like this for who knows how long before an announcement that breakfast was being served was heard. A soft groan had me peering behind me just in time to watch Yuu take the chair beside me.

"Only because I'm hungry, I will allow that attitude just this once, Ms. Mikaela..." He muttered as I couldn't help, but notice that his eyes had a small flame within them.

Without thinking I muttered back, "Just call me Mika… like you used to,"

"Mika…?" Oh shit! Did I really just say that? What if he realizes who I am? Dammit! And with him being a self-righteous prick, he's sure to turn me in. Lock me up and have me killed for whatever reason they can come up with.

As I awaited for his revelation to arrive, I was surprised to hear him speaking his thoughts out loud in a hushed whisper: "Mika, huh? I haven't that name in a _long_ time…"

Does he really not recognize me? Did he really get dumber throughout these past ten year? Was that even possible? I don't look _that_ different, do I? I can't look like that much of a girl, can I?

My musing were cut short when a steaming plate filled -with portion sizes I expected royalty to eat- with food. Some of which, I could only imagine eating in the same meal! I immediately went to dig in before graceful movement around me piqued my interest: oh yeah, I was supposed to act like a lady.

I paled as I tried to recall knowing any ladies in my life – all the girls I knew growing up ate like the children they were expected to be. I always avoided eating or doing anything with Krul. Guess I'll just have to mimic the girls around me, my eyes fell on Yayoi who seemed to be a little less graceful than the others around us. I smiled, at least I wasn't the only not groomed for something like this. Of course for two _different_ reasons clearly.

After eating the breakfast made for us, many of the girls attempted to converse with Yuu, who blatantly ignore all of them. It was really getting frustrating to watch. Was this really the same Yuu-chan who said hello to every single person in our hometown daily as we ran past them? The same Yuu-chan who conversed with the younger children about the most random topics ranging from aliens to 'if he could paint the sun any color then what color would he use'?

"You know its not proper of a lady to stare," His comment irked me for two reasons. First, the nitwit still thought I was nitwit and second, the way he said it made him sound even more like an ass than before.

I rested my head in my hand before glaring aimlessly in the opposite direction and muttering under my breath: "You know its not proper of a prince to be such an ass,"

I'm pretty sure considering the collected gasps I received that I hadn't said that as quietly as I initially thought I had. Before Yuu or any of the guards could react, I stood up and excused myself to my room.

WHAT THE HELL? OH MY GOD, I'M AN IDIOT! I AM, AREN'T I?! I MUST BE! UGH, HOW COULD I BE SO STUPID TO LET MY HATRED FOR THE ROYAL FAMILY LET ME CALL MY BEST FRIEND AN ASS! I MEAN, YEAH. YUU-CHAN IS ACTING LIKE AN ASS! AND YEAH, I'M PRETTY SURE IT ISN'T HIS FAULT… NO, ITS ALL THE KING'S FAULT! HE SHOULD HAVE NEVER TAKEN YUU AWAY FROM ME!

I fell face-first onto my bed, letting my mind continue with its ramblings-

STUPID! STUPID! GODDAMMIT! I'M DEFINITELY GOING TO BE ESCORTED OUT OF THE CASTLE NOW! AND THEN I WILL NEVER GET THE CHANCE TO SEE OR TALK TO YUU-CHAN AGAIN! HOW COULD SOMEONE SO SMART DOING SOMETHING SO FUCKING STUPID!

-until I heard a sot knock at the door. I shot up from my spot on the bed, using my arms to push myself into a sitting position just as the door was opening.

"Um, Mikaela…?" Yayoi stepped inside hesitantly, glancing around until she met my eyes. A small smile spread on her face before she closed the door behind her and walked over to me: "I was worried when you suddenly left like that..."

"Can you blame me? I kinda bad-mouthed the prince back there..." I groaned, raising my hand to smack my forehead once.

She giggled, "True, you did… but I agree that no prince should ever act disgracefully especially when he's looking for a possible bride. And Prince Yuuichiro," upon mentioning Yuu, I turned my attention completely onto her: "he also seemed to agree with your statement… when the guards asked if they should toss you out, Prince Yuuichiro told them not to. He said that everyone is entitled to their opinion..."

So some part of the old Yuu-chan still exist somewhere inside the ass he has become.

 **[ - YUU - YUU - YUU - ]**

I wouldn't understand why, but for some reason after that meal I wouldn't be able to stop wondering about the mouthy blond, who had no problem putting me in my place. Regardless of social status. Who was she exactly? Who was Mikaela? She acts coldly, but the next minute she's giving me permission to call her by a nickname... _Mika..._

* * *

 **Csilla: I had a little too much fun writing this chapter especially Mika's little meltdown at the end, lol**

 **Reviews are always welcomed! :D**


	4. The Meetings

**Csilla:** **I'm sorry for the delay, since I switched from part-time to full-time, I don't have a lot of time to write, edit, or do anything else that requires energy. Basically I've become a burrito, watching Netflix every night...**

* * *

 **Chapter Four:** The Meetings

"Prince Yuuichiro… Yuu… Yuuu~ Answer me you boring little piece of shit..." Needless to say Shinoa was irritated.

I blinked, "Huh? Did you say something?" I knew the moment those words left my mouth that it was my worst idea. Rosy orbs widened slightly before they narrowed dangerously, yeah I definitely should have stayed quiet. I weakly smiled, hoping that whatever wrath she was about to direct at me would lessen.

"Don't think just because you're a prince that I won't kick your ass," _That_ smirk. That _evil_ smirk spread across her face before she crossed her arms across her chest. Her finger brushing against the hilt of her weapon, which I knew full well that it was a dare for me to continue.

"Sorry, sorry..."

"Anyway, like I was saying your Highness… Today you are to meet with three of the thirty girls that haven been brought to the castle. Aiko Aihara from Nagoya District, Chess Belle from the Tokyo District, and finally Aoi Sanguu from Shinjuku District" Shinoa sighed, reading the names off the list of girls that had arrived, before resting her hands on her hips.

* * *

I could feel my face freezing up as I forced another smile, this girl was just way too risque. I know all the single girls were summoned to the castle, but couldn't they have narrowed down the ages a bit more. Chess Belle was probably a sweet girl, but at the same time she was very open about all the things she _would like_ to do with me.

I tried not to visibly shudder as she talked about herself and for a moment, I blinked away only to feel my eyes drawn to the mouthy blonde from this morning. She was chatting with a petite girl with short hair, who if I recall correctly, I asked to give me her seat at breakfast. I watched as a smile broke out on the blonde's face, I almost forgot I wasn't alone until a hand waved itself in front of my gaze.

Drawing my eyes over to the source, I smiled: "Sorry about that… I guess we should call it a day,"

I stood up, dusting myself off quickly before reaching down to offer my hand. I could see in her eyes that she wasn't happy about ending our conversation so soon, but what did she expect? I only spent roughly an hour with the two girls before her. She accepted my offer, I gracefully pulled her to her feet and briefly I wondered when I would have the opportunity to meet with the mouth blonde. I quickly shook my head, why was I so curious about her?

"So what happens next, Your Highness?" I could hear the underlying nervousness in her tone as she spoke.

Scratching my cheek with my other hand, "Shinoa, from my personal guard, will let you know what decision has been made tonight" I explained, hoping that didn't sound like I was taking the easy way out.

Chess seemed to have accepted my answer without question, the perks of being a prince, I guess. I escorted her back to her room before returning to my own only to open the door to see Shinoa. Smirking.

"So how did it go? Any takers?" She asked, twirling her pen in her hand before a dangerous gleam entered her eyes.

Shaking my head, I watched as her shoulder visibly sagged: "No, none..."

"Aww~ what was wrong with them?"

"Where do I begin? Aiko seemed nice but she's way too conservative for my taste… Aoi looks like she's _way_ too young for me… and Chess," I shuddered slightly, "She's risque, bold, and above all: she freaked me out"

Her brown eyes dulled, in what I easily recognized -having earned that look almost daily- as irritation, "So none of them then..." She scoffed before scratching out three names off the list in her hands with her pen.

Shinoa shot me one last look before she walked past me, "I will notify them to pack up their things tonight,"

"Give them my regards," I waved her off before sitting down on my bed, hearing another scoff from her. I'm pretty sure it was a 'why bother', regardless it made me chuckle. Shinoa had been a part of my personal guard since I was seven, two of her older siblings were a part of my father's -the king's personal guard.

* * *

 **[ MIKA - MIKA - MIKA ]**

I didn't understand that day why I felt so empty inside after seeing Yuu-chan talking with that busty girl -Chess, according to Yayoi- that couldn't seem to keep her mind out of the gutter. Nor did I understand the thoughts that ran through my head as I was chatting with Yayoi, watching the two of them from the corner of my eye.


	5. The First

**Csilla: Sadly I faced an annoying writer's block monster with the second half of this chapter so instead of "slaying" it, I cut the chapter and left the other part for the next (I actually killed it off this morning so TADAA~ an update!)**

* * *

 **Chapter Five:** The First

The next couple of days were a blur of seeing Yuu with a different girl three times a day. A painful blur. Today Yayoi had been summoned, which left me to roam the castle grounds. There weren't as many girls left, if I had to take a guess there must have been eighteen girls left. Including myself.

"Mika, is that you?" That voice! Panic set in as I looked around until I found wide brown eyes staring from across the courtyard. It couldn't be-

"Akane…?" Before I could get a verbal confirmation, I felt the wind get knocked from my lungs as braided brown hair filled my vision before tumbling down to rest against her back.

I felt her arms tighten their embrace before she whispered, "What are you doing here?"

"Akane, do you know her?" The twin-tailed blonde from the first day rushed over to us, curiosity and slight irritation etched on her features.

Pulling away slightly, Akane took one last look at me before turning to face the other blonde: "Ah~ Mitsuba! This is," her brown eyes glanced back at me and I could see the worry and hesitation behind them.

"Mika…" I concluded her explanation, shrugging off Akane's arms before putting some space between us.

Before Mitsuba could make any sort of comment, Akane repeated her previous question before giving me a stern look. I knew if this continued, my secret would be out. I grabbed her hand and dragged her away so we could talk more privately.

"Alright, this is far enough… Answer me, Mika! What are you doing here? You're a b-" I quickly cupped my hands over her mouth before swiftly glancing around to make sure no one was around to overhear.

"Shhh!" I couldn't have her blowing my cover, which left me with one alternative: to tell her the truth. Lowering my hands, I explained myself: "Listen, do you really think I _wanted_ to be mistaken as a girl and forced to come to the castle? No, but this gives me the chance to see Yuu again… So please, don't tell anyone the truth about me"

I felt her hands grip mine before lowering them, "Are you still under the impression that Yuu was kidnapped? Even though we both know he went with them willingly..." Her eyebrow rose slightly as she spoke.

I glanced to the side; Akane always had the ability to instantly get right down to the main issue. Even as a child, whenever Yuu and I were fighting, she always figured out quickly the root of the whole fight, which usually ended with us apologizing.

"Seriously, Mika?" Akane sighed and I knew she had once again figured me out, but what I hadn't expected was the next thing to come out of her mouth: "Fine, I'll keep your secret but you will be found out eventually..."

"I know," I know its only a matter of time before my real identity gets discovered and I'm punished for trying to fool the royal family. Or something along those lines.

A comfortable silence fell between us and just as I was going check up on Yayoi, Akane spoke: "So you got mistaken as girl, huh?"

"Shaddup,"

"Its the hair..."

"My hair is not girly," I pouted, yes pouted. I shouldn't be too defensive about my hair, but it is a problem getting mistaken as a girl. Whenever new customers came into the shop, I could hear them whispering about my gender -or stating they could care less- until I flashed them a smile and handed them whatever they came in for. Thankfully none of the townspeople ever made that mistake…

We said our goodbyes before going our separate ways. I was entering the castle when a thought occurred to me: _if she recognized me, why didn't she say anything earlier? Then again, why the hell didn't Yuu recognize me?!_

I felt a vein twitch in my forehead before I pushed those questions aside and headed down the corridor, Yayoi mentioned she was meeting with the prince in the library. Thankfully I had walked with her there before heading out to walk around the courtyard so I knew it wouldn't take long before I was standing outside the library.

* * *

 **[ - MIKA - MIKA - MIKA - ]**

My hair isn't girly.

* * *

 **Csilla: The upcoming chapter are going to have more MikaYuu fluff, I promise~ :D**

 **So keep reviewing & favoriting this fic, it really helps me save enough energy after working long hours, LOL**


	6. The Nostalgia

**Csilla: So yay, the conversation that just wouldn't come out naturally enough~ :D  
**

* * *

 **Chapter Six:** The Nostalgia

* * *

"I wonder if they're still here..." I whispered as I pushed the door open as soundlessly as possible before stepping inside.

Bookcases covered the walls, from floor to ceiling, with ten or so lined up within the back of the room. A couple of tables resided in the front portion of the room, but upon craning my neck to look around, I saw a few more in the back.

"Yayoi…?" I quietly called out to her as I walked around, peering around until I was within the maze of bookcases in the back. I called out to her again.

"She's not here… She excused herself about ten minutes ago," That familiar voice made me jump before swinging around to see Yuu, standing with a hand on his hip.

His eyes seemed more vibrant than they were the last time I was this close, I mentally noted. I watched as something akin to amusement enter his gaze, "So should I expect some sassy retort again?" He asked, his tone dripped with a playful sarcasm. So much so that it was almost regretful that he didn't even remember me.

"I don't know... Should I expect you to be an asshole again?" I hadn't meant to mock his tone, but somehow it worked out.

Yuu chuckled, "You know, most girls would be all over me-"

"Yeah, well. I'm not most girls," I could feel my temper rising until I heard something nostalgic and beautiful: Yuu laughter.

His nose wrinkled as he did so and I felt all the air in my lung disappear, it isn't fair. He doesn't remember me and yet I can still remember something as simple as the way Yuu looks when he laughs.

Signs of my frustration must have appeared on my face because the next thing I knew, Yuu had walked closer to me. His gloved hand reaching out before cupping my face until I was staring into his eyes. Before I could speak, a smile suddenly spread on Yuu's face as he spoke: "Sorry, I wasn't laughing at you…"

Again I felt all the air leave my lungs -my brain noting that this couldn't be healthy- as I shook my head, "I didn't think you were," I mumbled, this closeness was really starting to cloud my judgment.

I was becoming more and more aware of the slight brushing of Yuu's gloved thumb against my cheek as we remained in our spots. It was making me question why I was really here. Was it really just to see Yuu-chan again? Or-

The floor creaked and suddenly we both seemed aware of the light footsteps heading out way, just before its source made their appearance: we stumbled backwards to put space between us.

"Oh, Mika! What are you doing here?" Yayoi asked, her eyes traveling from me to Yuu then back before tilting her head slightly in curiosity.

Hoping that nothing in appearance gave away the closeness I had previously been sharing, "I was wondering if your meeting with Yu-the Prince was over…" I explained, it was after all, my reason for coming to the library.

Yayoi smiled, something about it made me wonder for a moment if she had seen us, at me before she turned to face Yuu: "I think I'm going to return to my room, your Highness. Thank you for meeting me today,"

Before Yuu had a chance to argue or thank her as well, Yayoi grabbed me by the wrist and was dragging me out of the library. She kept going like this until we reached the inside of a room I could only assume was her room before she let go of my wrist. She swung on her heels as her eyes lit up: "Mika, what happened between you and the prince?"

"W-what d-do-?"

"Oh no, you don't: spill! I saw you two standing so close I was sure one of you was going to lean the rest of the way and kiss! Wait, did you two kiss before I got back?" Questions like that kept tumbling out of her mouth before I launched forward to cover her mouth, muffling the rest.

"No, nothing like that!" I hissed, trying not to turn eighteen shades of red at the mere thought of actually kissing Yuu.

Her hand reached up to lower mine that covered her mouth, "I see," we stood like this for a few minutes before she spoke up again: "Hey Mika, can I ask you something?"

The moment our eyes met, Yayoi asked: "As you know that every girl here is either here because they want to be the Prince's bride or," pausing as if she was struggling to say the next part, "Or they, like myself, are only here because of the supposed wish they promised to grant for the girl who is picked. So why are you here?"

"Guess I'm just like you… Here for the wish," I replied, it was half true: I just wanted to see Yuu again, but for some reason after seeing him I still didn't want to leave.

Yayoi's eyes bore into me before making an off-handed comment as she watched my reaction, "You know the Prince had a way of bringing you up in our meeting today..."

If the smile that spread on her face was any indication that she expected my reaction, I had completely fallen for the trap she laid out. My face felt hot and tugged my hand out of hers before turning around as I tried to sound unimpressed, "Yeah, so what?"

Appearing from my right, "Admit it, you have a crush on the Prince..." Yayoi giggled as she watched my cheeks turn a few additional shades of red before I let out a loud groan. Okay, I'm _willing_ to _play_ with the _idea_ that I might _might_ have a _small_ crush on Yuu.

Micro.

Minuit.

Maybe.

* * *

 **[ YUU - YUU - YUU ]**

There are times when I wonder how I even made it through life, not seeing the obvious. Your childhood best friend shows up after ten years and I can't even recognize him... I really am an idiot.

* * *

 **Csilla: Since chapter nine is flowing so nicely out, you guys shouldn't have to wait too long :)**


	7. The Betting Pool Realization

**Csilla: I feel like I need to point out that the excerpt at the end of each chapter is one of the following: a character's future thoughts about past events... OR their thoughts of upcoming events. Sorry for the confusion~**

* * *

 **Chapter Seven:** The Betting Pool Realization

After that accidental meeting with Mikaela, I could barely focus at all during my last meeting. My hand felt hot inside my glove, why was I so focused on a candidate that I haven't even had a proper conversation before. One that didn't include sarcasm. I had been wondering if she even wanted to be here - at least until today. My actions made my gloved hands feel like they were on fire, maybe focusing on some paperwork will distract me long enough to forget. When I arrived back in my study I was surprised to see not only Shinoa, but Yoichi and Kimizuki as well, leaning over something on my desk.

"Ah, Yuu…!" Yoichi greeted me with a startled yelp as the other two hid whatever the three of them had been leaning over behind their backs.

I narrowed my eyes, "What are you three up to?" but my gaze fell on Shinoa, if anyone had been the mastermind behind whatever they were doing: it was her! I tried once again, "Well?" when I got no response.

A smug smile spread on her face, "Well~ I'm not sure a _cherry-boy_ like yourself would understand the wonders of being an adult," She teased before stepping aside to provide me a sight of what they were hiding.

I stepped closer, "Wait, you're betting on what girls will go home and the ones that will stay for the next part..." my gaze fell on two names that had been circled: _Mitsuba Sanjuu_ and _Mikaela Hyakuya_.

"Hold on, are you _sure_ this is right?" I demanded, pointing to the second name. There was no way this was correct. No possible way… right?

Shinoa leaned over my shoulder, "Nope, that's correct… The mouthy one's last name is Hyakuya, why? Is it- Yuu!"

Anything else Shinoa might have said fell on deaf ears as I quickly exited my study, heading down the hall. I needed fresh air. This made no sense. The Hyakuya Orphanage shut down shortly after I moved here, every single child that was in there was adopted one-by-one by the townspeople, who were now healthier -thanks to King Guren. I even checked myself, I had to hide around the corner of the house when the door suddenly opened and Taichi ran out, followed by two adults.

They were chatting about moving to a new city for a fresh start, I smiled. So now I wasn't the only orphan to get a second chance at having a family. The sound of footsteps suddenly had me stumbling in surprise before someone else appeared from inside the house. They were standing in the doorway, waving goodbye to Taichi before their hand fell to their side.

I peered around the corner, blond hair and- "Goodbye Taichi," I knew that voice! _Mika!_

* * *

Realization hit me the moment the wind hit my face, Mikaela did look _a lot_ like the Mika I remember. Why didn't I realize sooner? Turning around, I ran back inside and towards the wing where all the candidates were staying. I waved off the guards stationed around the palace before finally coming to a stop outside the hallway they were staying.

I turned to the nearest maid, "Excuse me, which one of these rooms belong to Mikaela?"

She jumped slightly before straightening her back, "Fifth door on the right, your Highness…?"

I thanked her before briskly walking over to the door and knocking loudly, there was movement behind the door before it opened and Yayoi poked her head out: "Oh, your Highness! Mika, I'm going to head out now..." She called back the latter before leaving the door ajar and heading into a room a few doors down.

"We're not done, Ya-" Her voice died in her throat as she walked up to the doorway and noticed I was there: "Your Highness, going for a run?" Mikaela asked, a tinge of awkwardness in her voice.

I chuckled before asking between breaths, "Can we talk outside for a bit?" I watched as she contemplated before finally agreeing to my odd request.

We walked in silence, I couldn't wait until we were outside. I really had a lot to ask, especially if this was really the Mika I once knew. Then again if I'm wrong about this, it will be really awkward to explain.

"So what did you want to talk about, Your Highness?" Mikaela asked the moment I pushed opened a door that lead to my personal courtyard.

As blue eyes swept over the new surroundings I replied, "So if I remember correctly, you're from Kyoto. Right?"

"Yeah,"

"Been there your whole life?"

"As far as I can remember,"

"You didn't happen to grow up in a small little orphanage, getting raised by Dr. Hyakuya… did you?"

* * *

 **[ MIKA - MIKA - MIKA ]**

At that moment I felt like time had stopped and my heartbeat had sped up, the contradicting feelings were making it hard to breath - let alone speak. I had no idea how crazy I was allowing my time here to get by not running away sooner.

* * *

 **Csilla: See~ I wasn't leaving all of you out to cry waiting to baka!Yuu to put two and two together! :D**

 **I'm going to get pretty busy in the upcoming months, but worry not: I will still update this fic just like I have been :)**

 **(KRISYOUKNOWWHATIAMTALKINGABOUTRIIIIGHT)**


	8. The Second

**Csilla: Thanks as always for all the reviews! I wasn't sure if I was going to keep the ending for this chapter, but after I showed it to my muse: he told me it was perfect :p**

* * *

 **Chapter Eight:** The Second

* * *

"You didn't happen to grow up in a small little orphanage, getting raised by Dr. Hyakuya… did you?" His question fell like a ton of brick between us and I couldn't help, but think that he had a knowing look in his eyes. Like he knew the answer and just wanted confirmation.

I could feel his green eyes on me, reading my every action. Swallowing the thick nervous lump in my throat, it was now or never: "I did,"

"You're Mika… aren't you?" Before I could even nod my head, Yuu was talking again: "Of course you are, god I really am an idiot..."

"Well, if I were to be completely honest: yeah but you were never the brightest, Yuu-chan" We both froze as his old nickname fell out of my mouth like it was the air I was breathing.

Luckily Yuu was the first to recover, "I haven't been called that in what, ten years..." he spoke as his eyes fell to the ground and all I could do was stare. Maybe it was the moonlight hitting his eyes just right -or maybe I'm just losing my mind- but I swear Yuu looked ready to cry.

Instinctively I stepped slightly closer, which seemed to snap him out of his daze and drew his eyes back onto me: "What are you doing here anyway, Mika?"

"Not you too!" I whined, running a hand through my hair: "Listen, I _did not_ want to be _mistaken_ as a girl… I don't even look like one-"

"You kind of do..."

His interruption did little to derail me, "Shaddup! I do not look like a girl. Besides I..."

"You…?"

Instead of responding back I met his eyes, I couldn't exactly tell him that my only reason for not clearing up the misunderstanding was to see him – could I? No, it would only make it more awkward when he tells me to leave.

"Never mind," I opted for, receiving a frustrated whine.

I watched as Yuu's arms folded across his chest in what I could best describe as an extremely childish manner before speaking up, "C'mon Mika…" in a low sigh.

"Nah, don't feel like it" I shrugged before turning around to head back inside, but didn't get far when a hand grasped my arm. I glanced back as I heard him call out to me in a pleading voice that almost had me spilling everything to him right then and there.

We stood like that for who knows how long before I finally found my voice again, "Do you know how painful it is to interact with someone who doesn't even remember you? How painful it felt hearing you laugh the way you use to when we were kids?" I wanted to-No, I needed to stop the words falling out of my mouth.

"Hey Mika, are you in love with me or something?" My eyes widened immediately in panic despite the playful tone that was likely just to lighten the mood, but I could feel his joke doing the exact opposite.

I snapped my arm away from my hand, catching the surprised expression on Yuu's face, before saying a very short goodnight and leaving him standing there. I headed back to my room and the moment I shut the door, I felt my legs turn to mush. Sliding down the door, I dropped my head onto my knees. What the hell is wrong with me? I know he was just joking… Me, in love? With Yuu-chan, of all people…

 _Admit it, you have a crush on the Prince_

Yayoi's words bubbled up to the front of my mind as I raised my arms to wrap around my legs. Maybe…

* * *

 **[ MIKA - MIKA - MIKA ]**

Its funny how the most obvious things in the world are what we are most blind to:

\- Yuu not recognizing me until that night

\- The real reason I didn't clear the misunderstanding

* * *

 **Csilla: Welp, unemployment is the worst... I actually miss work, but no one is hiring and I need the money ;-;**


	9. The Encouragement

**Csilla: Another short chapter, the next one is longer :p**

* * *

 **Chapter Nine:** The Encouragement

* * *

The day after the incident with Yuu, I helped Yayoi pack her bags before making the offer to help her carry them out.

"Don't worry about it, Lest is quite adamant about doing it all himself" She explained, shaking her head before her gaze shifted over to the door behind me: "Oh, speak of the devil~" She chuckled.

I turned around to see someone that could easily get mistaken as a child enter the room, "Ms. Yayoi, are you all done packing?" He sounded surprisingly mature for someone so young.

"Yeah, just saying goodbye to a friend" I turned my attention back to her, at the same moment she reached out and grabbed my hands: "Now make sure you last, I really do think once you and the Prince have your meeting – he'll fall in love with you," She smiled before releasing her hold.

I did my best to return her smile, but I knew that I would soon be tossed out of the castle – possibly once the sun goes down to avoid gathering unwanted attention. I watched as she left the room with a wave and a wide smile and the moment she was gone, my shoulders dropped.

"I should probably pack my own things so I'm ready when they toss my ass out," I muttered as I exited her room before turning down the hall to head back into my own room.

Just as I was about to enter, another door opened and the blonde that had been with Akane -I think her name started with a 'M'- stepped out into the hall. She glanced over and the moment our eyes met, I bowed my head slightly in a silent greeting.

"Have you seen Akane?" I was surprised to hear her actually talking to me instead of behind my back, but I kept that comment to myself.

"No…?"

Her eyebrow quirked at my questioning answer before letting out a loud sigh: "If you see her, tell her I was looking for her"

"Is she okay?" Without thinking the question fell from my mouth, but on the plus side: it surprised the blonde.

Nodding her head slowly, the blonde continued: "Yeah, she was scheduled to meet with Prince Yuuichiro this morning, but I have yet to see her since..."

I could now understand why she was looking for Akane, it was already mid-day. Whoever Yuu was meeting with after Akane, their meeting would have already started. I agreed to her request before entering my room, leaving her in the hall alone. I stumbled over to my bed before dropping face-first onto the soft surface, craning my neck to the side I stared listless at the wall in front of me.

I'm not sure how long I stayed like that, but the next thing I knew I was being gently shaken awake. I peered through bleary vision until I recognized it to be one of the maids, "I apologize for waking you, Mikaela, but the King request the presences of all the remaining candidates tonight at seven sharp," She bowed as I propped myself on my elbows before nodding my head in understanding.

It was unlikely that my secret had reached the ears of the king, after all: he was asking for _all the remaining_ candidates and not just him, specifically.

* * *

 **[ YUU - YUU - YUU ]**

I have to see him. I need to apologize to Mika. I don't think I've ever seen him run off like that...

Now if only he would remain outside his room long enough so I could!

* * *

 **Csilla: I swear these little tidbits at the end are getting harder to write... does anyone like them? Should I cut them all together? Should I just use them as previews for the next?**

 **Reviews are always welcomed~ :D**

 **next chapter is pretty fluffy ;3**


	10. The Bathroom Fumble

**Csilla: Sorry for the lack of updates, still searching for a job... :/**

* * *

 **Chapter Ten:** The Bathroom Fumble

* * *

After spending years sneaking around to avoid guards, maids, the searching gaze of numerous tutors, I had learned every nook and cranny of the castle. But since the arrival of my father, the king, the number of guards stationed around had increased -this fact did little to deter me. I had to see him. I had to see Mika. I needed to apologize for the comment I made the last time I saw him and make sure he had no way to escape. So throughout my attempts to talk to him -a very long week, I might add- I somehow came to the conclusion that sneaking into his bedroom would be the best way to make sure he heard me out, at least.

Now that I was standing in his room, I was beginning to have second thoughts. What if a maid came in and saw me? Rumors would spread very quickly, which would end with Shinoa deciding that the search was over and have the news I was marrying Mika announced to my father. The thought of marrying Mika was pleasant because I've known him since we were kids and aside from the past ten years, I knew almost everything about him.

Shaking my head, I reminded myself that regardless: we're both guys. That was unheard of, but then again-

The sound of the door opening behind me stirred me from my thoughts and I turned around, readying an excuse for my appearance in one of the candidates' rooms, but my words remained trapped in my throat when I saw Mika entering. His eyes widened and he looked ready to flee, but the voices in the hall behind him left him no choice but to shut the door behind him.

"What are you doing here, Yuu-chan? I really don't think this is appropriate for a prince to show up in a candidate's bedroom..." He sighed and I could tell he was trying to reprimand my actions, but his tone was hesitant and soft. No edge whatsoever.

Taking a few cautious steps towards him, "I-I wanted to apologize for the other day..." I almost visibly cringed at the stutter in my voice and was surprised by the reaction it stirred in him.

Mika smiled, "There's nothing to apologize for… You always have a poor sense of humor," and there was that teasing tone that often caused most of our childish fights as kids.

"Still I want-"

"Drop it, please" All playfulness gone from his voice as the words dropped out of his mouth like a heavy weight. Before I could push the issue further, Mika brushed past me and headed towards the bathroom.

A wave of deja vu washed over me -this was just like last time- and without realizing, I did exact what I had done a few days prior: grab onto him. His hand, this time. My other hand reached over and soon I was cupping his hand between my two, "I really am sorry if what I said made you uncomfortable,"

The silence that followed was nerve-wracking and I was beginning to think I was going to get pushed away and left watching him run away from me – at least until I heard him mumble under his breath: "...like I said, you have nothing to apologize for"

There was an abrupt knock at the door that silenced anything I might have wanted to say in response. Gripping my hand, I had little time to prepare myself mentally before being thrown into the bathroom that was quickly shut by Mika. There was a rustling beyond the door before a soft female voice spoke: "Mikaela, I'm here to replace your towels… Would you mind if I stepped inside? Or should I come back later?"

"Give me a moment… I'm about to step inside the shower," I watched mildly stunned as he calmly replied back before shooting me a look that could easily be translated as 'now I have to hide you'.

Being shoved into the bottom section of the linen closet was not what I was expecting, but I was well-aware that this would not look good for either of us. So I kept my comment to myself as I heard Mika turn on the water in the shower before letting the maid know she could enter. I held my breath when I heard the bathroom door open and my heart practically stopped when she approached the linen closet. I was, hopefully, well-hidden behind the hamper where a small pile of folded clothes laid on top.

The moment the maid exited the bathroom, I let out a sigh of relief before the hamper was moved. I was about to crack a joke until I saw a soaking wet Mika looking relatively annoyed. There were some things that weren't meant to make someone look absolutely breathtaking-

Did I _really_ just think that?!

I crawled out of my hiding spot, stood up before dusting myself off. I cautioned a sideways glance and watched as Mika pulled a plush towel off the shelf, draping it over his shoulders.

"Can't believe you actually stepped in the shower fully-clothed," I hope this time, my comment would make him smile. For a moment I thought I had screwed up again until he glanced back and all the tension in him shattered as he did his best to stifle a laugh.

Suddenly I felt self-conscious, "Aww, c'mon it wasn't _that_ funny..."

"I-It's n-not th-that," I could see Mika slowly unraveling as it seemed his quest to stifle his laughter was going to end in utter failure. I waited, annoyed that he was clearly laughing at me, for him to calm down: "Sorry, your hair is sticking up..."

I blinked once. Twice. Three times before I peered over at the mirror on the opposite wall and sure enough some of my hair was sticking up, almost like an antenna. Heat rushed to my face as I patted the stubborn chunk until it fallen back into place. I turned my attention over to Mika, who had taken a seat on the edge of the tub, but my words stopped in my throat.

The sight of Mika towel-drying his hair brought back memories, reaching out I grabbed the towel -halting his movements in the process- and before he could shoot me another annoyed glare, I started drying his hair.

He simply sat there as I continued my movements: "This is really backwards, you know..." before making an off-handed comment.

"Because you're a _prince_ and I'm _just_ -"

Before he could finish, I interrupted -a little louder than I wanted to: "No," tilting his head until our eyes met, "I meant that its usually me having their hair dried by you," I sighed, letting go of the towel and dropping my hands to my side.

"You're right," Pulling the towel off his head, I watched as he stood up from his spot and slipped past me before heading over to the hamper I had previously been hiding behind. Relocating the clothes on top to the nearby counter, Mika tossed the wet towel inside the hamper before removing his wet shirt. Warmth, again, flooded my face as I turned away to avoid staring awkwardly. I was avoiding him so well that I hadn't heard him speak or move until his hand was on my shoulder, turning me to face him. The first thing I noticed was that he was wearing a dry white button-up shirt, thank god, but the moment I thought I was in the clear -from any more moments like a shirtless Mika, I glanced down to fiddle with my fingers and noticed: Mika wasn't wearing any pants.

Yup, his dear childhood friend was less than a foot away wearing only a white button-up and a pair of boxers. There just had to be some evil powers at work here…

"So I better go, I have to get ready for dinner… but you might want to consider fleeing tonight before anyone finds out about you, I can help-"

"Not interested,"

"Wait, what?"

"I'm not leaving,"

"Why not?"

"I have my reasons"

* * *

 **[ MIKA - MIKA - MIKA ]**

I know I'm risking a lot by not leaving the castle. I know that every day I stay makes it much more likely that my secret will be out. I know all of this and yet I can't bring myself to leave...

* * *

 **Csilla: I literally wrote this for the sake of fluff... No lie. I really wanted to write this scene for the sake of cute adorable fluff between these two!**


	11. The Close Call

**Csilla:** I apologize for the delay... first I was able to get a job after losing my last, got food poisoning (will be writing a one-shot on it 'cause it was quite a good story), and now I have a really nasty cold.

* * *

 **Chapter Eleven:** The Close Call

* * *

A half hour before seven, I opened the door to see Kimizuki stationed right outside, a sheathed sword hanging by his side. He immediately straightened himself before turning to greet me, "I've been ordered to escort you to the grand hall, Mikaela"

"Are all the candidates being escorted?" I glanced around to see several guards, all with sheathed swords hanging by their sides, posted every so often at the candidates' doors that were scattered down both sides of the corridor.

Kimizuki nodded his head slightly in response before he turned and began walking away, with me following in step. It was then that I noticed how every guard, we walked passed, straightened themselves before relaxing the moment they thought they were out of Kimizuki's sight. Curiosity piqued, "So are you a general or something? Everyone seems to be on pins and needles as we passed them," I asked him the moment we turned down a new corridor.

"Ignore them, they're all idiots that are afraid of something they don't want to understand and thus are pointless to bother with..." Before I could ask him what he meant, he stopped outside a pair of double doors, opened them in one fluid motion, and stepped inside.

I hurried after him, following him closely until I noticed this was the room they had brought us to the first day. My pace slowed as I made a mental note that aside from myself and Kimizuki, there was only a few other guard/candidate pairs already inside. I continued to peer around the room before my eyes landed on Yuu across the room, sitting beside an older raven that, without a doubt, was the king.

"If you'll excuse me for a moment," was the only warning I got from Kimizuki before he walked over to where Yuu and the king were seated. I watched as he bowed before the two then walked over to the person standing besides Yuu. A small brunet, who immediately smiled the moment Kimizuki was standing beside him.

"Mika," Akane's voice drew my attention away from the scene. There was a knowing smile tugging at her lips as she approached before standing beside me, whispering a low voice: "So how have you been? Has anyone else find out yet?"

I've known Akane long enough to know which question she preferred to have answered first: "Yuu-chan knows now," I replied in a low voice.

"Really? Now? And you're still here," I glared over at her, "Wow, I'm just surprised he didn't recognize you sooner. I mean, you two were best friends as kids, but then again you two haven't seen each other in years..." she trailed off and I was sure she was done so I moved my gaze back up to where Yuu sat, masked boredom etched into his features. There was a soft inhale beside me before Akane spoke up again: "Anyway I had my meeting with him the other day, do you want to know how it went?" She asked, her eyes soon drifting over to where Yuu sat.

I let my gaze travel back over as well as I muttered a quick 'sure', but only momentarily. Something shifting to my right drew my attention over to the new additions in the room: more guards and candidates arriving.

"After we talked a little about me, he asked about you… If anyone else saw what I did when the topic shifted over to you, _every_ girl in here would hate you" Before I could ask Akane to clarify what she meant by that, she added in a playful tone: "His eyes, Mika. They went from that dull princely gaze he currently has to the one I remember from when we were all kids in less than a second..."

Our conversation ended there as the king rose to greet all of us, "I'm sure a lot of you would like to retire to your rooms very soon so I will make this quick, I've been informed that there is a liar among the candidates. One of you were mistaken and has yet to resolve this," all the heat left my body as he spoke and my mind raced with questions. I was careful, wasn't I? Did Yuu or Akane turn me in? No way! R-right?

The king nodded his head at the soldiers standing closest to him as I shut my eyes, I really didn't want to see the look on everyone's faces as they learned the truth about me. I didn't want to see the look on Yuu's face as he watched me being dragged away by the king's soldiers. I didn't want to be separated from him. Not yet. Oh god, not yet!

A rustling from across the room followed by a sharp inhale had grabbed my attention enough that I was watching as a tall figure with a ponytail was carried out. Whispers around me told me the person's name: Makoto Narumi.

From where I stood, even I could tell what it was that Makoto had kept hidden: she was actually a he. Like me. I have to admit I was in slight disbelief, I never expected someone else to have also been mistaken as a girl. It seemed a little surreal.

"I apologize for the inconvenience, now for those of you who haven't had the chance to have your personal meeting with the prince: the solders, whose care you've been placed in will inform you" As if on cue Kimizuki reappeared to my side, as Akane excused herself, and bent down slightly to whisper the time and date. Tomorrow afternoon.

While the king continued on, I felt something being placed in my hand. I glanced over to see Kimizuki offering a folded piece of paper, without needing to ask who it was from, he quietly explained: "His Highness asked me to give this to you,"

I discreetly unfolded the note to see ' _you really should leave… that could have been you_ ' scribbled in Yuu's handwriting. It was clear he was worried that the person the king was talking about was me – not that I could blame him, I thought it was me as well. I carefully folded the note back up before slipping it in my pocket, "Could you give the prince a message," Kimizuki sighed, "Just tell him 'no',"

"...fine..." We both turned our attention back onto the king, who had just finished his speech and was dismissing all of us.

* * *

 **[ - YUU - YUU - YUU - ]**

Am I wrong not turning Mika in?

I mean, Guren would-

Actually I have no idea _how_ he would react...

Wait, why am I even-?!

Wait, what?

Guren knows?! How the hell could idiot Guren know about Mika? Especially when I didn't even know about it until recently...

No wait... the stupid king is talking about someone else.

Thank god...

* * *

 **Csilla:** I'm really glad everyone is enjoying this fanfiction~ THIS TIME KIMIZUKI IS GONNA HAVE A HAPPY(IER) ENDING! :3


	12. The Close Call -again-

**Csilla: Sorry for the delay, had Christmas one-shots to post (still haven't finished them so I might change them into something non-Christmas -unless a lot of people still want Christmas fics)**

 **EDIT: If anyone read this the FIRST time I uploaded, I completely forgot to put the little first person pov at the end, woops~**

* * *

 **Chapter Twelve:** The Close Call (again)

After the meeting with the king, I was in a state of disbelief: two guys had been mistaken as girls. Did our soldiers _really_ not understand the difference between the two, I played with that thought for a moment as I walked the halls. Present in my hand.

"I wonder if Yoichi's still in the library..." I quietly mused while turning down a corridor, the door to the library slightly ajar.

Peering around the dark oak door and when I saw no one in the proximity of the entrance, I stepped inside. Emptiness illuminated by scattered candlelight, flickering in a calming wave against the bookcases, were all that met my eyes as I walked further into the room. Every year, Yoichi had a habit of running off to the library at the end of his special day since it was the one place, he could lock himself away from the world.

I could hear muffled voices coming from the very back, curiosity piqued I carefully quieted my steps as I drew closer to the voices. By the time I reached where the bookcase containing the history of the kingdom, I recognized both voices. A small smile spread across my face.

 _How cute_ , I stifled a quiet chuckle as I headed back just as quietly as I arrived. If I was caught, despite being a prince, it would end _very_ badly for me. My thoughts were cut short when I heard footsteps ahead of me, heading _my_ way! I was left with little time to think up an excuse, if it was Yoichi, for being here when Mika appeared from around a bookcase.

"Yuu-chan…?" Panicked by the thought that Yoichi might have heard him, I covered his mouth with my hand and pulled him behind the bookcase he just appeared from.

I waited on bated breath to see if Yoichi would head our way, but after a few moments of pure silence, I relaxed. A moment later, Mika pulled my hand away from his mouth: "What was that all about?" clearly annoyed by my actions.

"Trust me, you don't want them knowing we're here..." I replied in a low voice before glancing around the bookcase to verify that no one was heading our way.

"Them?"

"Kimizuki and Yoichi,"

Mika's eyes dulled, "You're not _seriously_ hiding from your own staff, are you?"

I returned the look, irritated that he would even insinuate something like that: "No, I'm a prince after all… And besides," crossing my arms across my chest, present still resting in my hand, "they're the ones hiding"

"What's that?"

My eyes followed his until they landed on the gift I had brought, "Today's Yoichi's birthday"

"I see… so why are they hiding?"

Before I could stop it, a grin spread across my face: "Love makes people do stupid things,"

"Lov-Wait! They're-!" Again, I silenced Mika with my hand and the footsteps heading our way brought to light that he had been heard _this_ time. I dragged him away down a few aisles of bookcases before pushing him against the one at the very end, I stood close to him so we wouldn't be seen if either Kimizuki or Yoichi decided to peer down an aisle.

A few feet away, I heard the door to the library close shut followed by complete silence. I relaxed for the second time that night before noticing _just_ how _close_ we were to each other. I fought a losing battle against the warmth threatening to flood my face before mentally humming, _at least its too dark to see… hopefully_.

"You should be safe to return to your room," My voice felt robotic, and even I wanted to shiver at the sound of it, as I moved away from him until my own back hit the bookcase on the behind me.

I watched as he nodded in his head in agreement before adding, his voice void of strength, "Just let me grab a few books… then I'll be on my way,"

* * *

 **[ MIKA - MIKA - MIKA ]**

Looking back if I knew what I know now, I would probably have just gone for it...

No, I definitely would have gone for it.

* * *

 **Csilla: My only goal for this chapter was to write Kimizuki having HAPPINESS (readers of Armor will understand what I'm talking) via Yuu spilling Kimizuki and Yoichi's little secret~**

 **...the MikaYuu scene at the end was an added bonus :D**


End file.
